landoferionfandomcom-20200214-history
Cornelius
'Prince Cornelius '(コルネリウス Koruneriusu) is one of the playable characters in Odin Sphere and the protagonist of the second book, The Pooka Prince. Character Overview Cornelius is King Edmund's legitimate son through an unmentioned mother. He is King Gallon's grandson and the nephew of Prince Edgar, making him Oswald's first cousin. (Although his being cousins with Oswald isn't revealed until late in the game.) Despite having grown up a sheltered life in Titania as an aristocrat, he is the lover of Princess Velvet of Valentine, a relationship that disapproved by his father and Velvet's brother Ingway. After becoming a Pooka and ultimately saving Titania from Belial, he goes on to live in the Pooka Village with others of his cursed kind. Appearance In his human form, Cornelius's appearance fit the usual archetype of tall, handsome princes with his listed height being the tallest of the playable characters. He's fair-featured and has golden-yellow blond hair, as well as silver eyes. (Although his Pooka sprite has him with brown eyes.) He wears a white collar held by a black ribbon with a lacy fringe, a red tunic with a black belt, black and yellow sleeves with white gloves, and black striped tights with red and yellow shoes. He also wears an emerald cape in this form. As a Pooka, he has blue and cream-colored fur with a tuft of blond hair on his head. He wears a teal-colored hood and notably wears silver-colored armor on his wrists and chest with leather chaps on his hips Personalty Having been raised most of his life in a castle, Cornelius is somewhat naive and overly trusting of others despite his dignified character, though his transformation into a Pooka awakens him to the world's harsh realities. He is both kind and has a strong sense of justice, often going out of his way to help people despite suffering from his own troubles. Despite trying to look at things optimistically, he is shown to be capable of becoming disheartened and depressed, which is most evident after his battle with Ingway in Chapter 3 of his story. Cornelius is forgiving of others and will only fight if he really has to. An exception to this would be when he witnessed Velvet being attacked by Mercedes, at which point he fought her when she refused to back down due to being protective of Velvet. He is truly a romantic at heart and cares greatly about those who are close to him. Ultimately, his only desire is to express his affections of others, although his new body makes him hesitate. History (Pre-Game) Not much is known about Cornelius before Odin Sphere's story begins. He was born the son of King Edmund and is recognized as being the heir to Titania's throne. At some point, he met Velvet and fell in love with her, resulting in him frequently sneaking out to Elrit Forest so he could see her. Unbeknownst to him, they were being watched by Velvet's twin Ingway, who eventually came to despise him out of jealousy. Story Coming soon! Relationships Coming soon! Gameplay (PS2) Coming soon! Gameplay (OSL) Coming soon! Official Artwork and Merchandise OS Cornelius.jpg Cornelius Necklace.jpeg Cornelius and His Impostor.jpg OS Artbook 09.jpg Cornelius rough sprites.jpg OSL Yuu Kikuchi.jpeg OSL CHANxCO.jpeg Vanillaware Countdown 2.jpeg Vanillaware Countdown 5.jpeg Vanillaware Countdown 8.png OSL Countdown Mota.jpeg OSL Countdown Kameoka.jpeg Videos Trivia * Cornelius is voiced by Daisuke Namikawa in the original Japanese version. In English, he's voiced by prolific voice actor Yuri Lowenthal, who also provides dialogue for some of the minor NPCs ** Yuri Lowenthal is married to Tara Platt, who is Griselda and Myris's English voice actress. * George Kamitani can't remember what the inspiration for Cornelius was, although he was always intended to be an animal protagonist from the beginning. ** His design for his cursed rabbit-like form became the basis for the rest of the Pooka tribe found in the game. * On the package artwork for Odin Sphere's original PS2 release, Cornelius appeared alongside the other game protagonists in his Pooka form. In the package artwork for the remake, he instead appeared in his human form. ** A similar instance occurred with Ingway, only he appeared in his human form on the original cover while Leifthrasir's cover has him as a frog. * Like Oswald, Cornelius never visits Ringford in his story. * Cornelius is the only main character who is never mentioned as having a mother. Similarly, Mercedes never has her father mentioned. * He shares Gwendolyn's trait of never being fought as a boss character. * Besides Odin's past relationship with Ariel, his romantic relationship with Velvet is the only pre-established romance before the events of the game. * While Oswald hears about Cornelius briefly during his epilogue chapter, Cornelius never hears mention of him. Additionally, the two never meet and recognize each other as cousins. * He was the second main male character to appear as an official figurine, the first being Ingway. ** This figurine is a shared one with Velvet. Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Royalty Category:Titanians Category:Pooka